


Лучший провал в жизни

by Leytenator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Иногда Райнер терпеть не может ведьмацкую работу, но задание короля Гриши Йегерского грозит превратить ее в настоящий кошмар. Или отличное приключение.





	Лучший провал в жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с «Ведьмаком».

Не то чтобы Райнер сильно любил ведьмацкую работу. Да что там, порой он ее просто терпеть не мог — не иначе один из эликсиров, которые в него вливали десятками флаконов в детстве во время бесконечных мутаций, не сумел подавить чересчур сильные человеческие эмоции. 

Они никогда никому не приносили добра независимо от того, пил ты какие-нибудь снадобья или нет, поэтому приходилось прятать раздражение поглубже и держать меч покрепче. Потому что раздражение Райнер вызывал и сам, что у чудовищ, что у людей. Впрочем, никто не мог серьезно его задеть ни словом, ни мечом, ни когтем — Райнера не зря прозвали Бронированным. Хотя сам он считал, что нет брони лучше, чем каменная рожа и умение вовремя обнажить меч.

Так или иначе, для всех вокруг Райнер был проклятым мутантом, выродком. И если представлял хоть для кого-то не связанный со своей работой интерес, так только для чародеев, жаждавших раскроить ему брюхо и хорошенько покопаться внутри со счастливым до идиотизма лицом — именно с таким они на него частенько и глядели. Впрочем, некоторые дамы могли посоперничать с ними что по части энтузиазма, что по части идиотизма, предпринимая попытки затащить его в постель.

Отделаться и от первых, и от вторых было проще простого: чародеям достаточно было явить меч, а дамам — скорбную мину и заверения, что мутации поставили крест на его мужской силе.

Иногда — очень, правда говоря, редко, — Райнеру и в самом деле казалось, что он предпочел бы эту мутацию взамен провальной. Той, что так и не лишила его эмоций. И чувства вины.

Чудовищ было жалко. Но пустое, урчащее от голода брюхо жальче было все же чуть больше.

А голод помогал закрывать глаза на некоторые неточности в очередном задании.

— Понимаешь, Плотва, — Райнер погладил лошадь между ушами, и она заржала, сразу же пойдя бодрей. — Не нравится мне это все. Я кто, по-твоему? Я — воин, Плотва. Безжалостный убийца. Выродок с суровой рожей. Ну какой из меня переговорщик? К тому же, короли — народ подлый. Это-то уж я знаю наверняка. И что-то подсказывает мне, Плотва, что никакому дракону юного похищенного принца скармливать не будут. Что нет там вообще никакого дракона, а одна только паршивая чародейская башня, из которой нас погонят. И будут совершенно правы.

Плотва, еще утром на удивление аккуратно подъедавшая овес в конюшнях короля Гриши Йегерского, кивнула, и рожа у нее была очень сочувствующая.

Предыдущая Плотва повредила копыто, пока они добирались до замка, и Райнер охотно согласился получить замену.

— Не люблю я чародеев, — проговорил он, нахмурившись. — Крепко не люблю. Особенно, когда их зовут «Чародей Чистоты», а в друзьях у них ходит кто-то по имени «Большой Однорукий Золотой Дракон». Чем-то пахнет это дело, Плотва, и явно не чистотой. 

Он помолчал и вздохнул снова:

— Но пацана надо вызволять.

По правде сказать, только из-за королевского сынка Райнер и ввязался в это дурно пахнущее дело. Детей он любил, и спасти ребенка было действительно важно. Он часто думал, что с куда большим удовольствием проводил бы все дни в Каэр Морхен и помогал воспитывать маленьких ведьмаков. Но на содержание крепости нужны были деньги, а заработать их можно было только выйдя на тракт.

— Правильно я говорю, Плотва?

— Совершенно правильно, — раздалось со стороны лошадиной морды. — Только, — добавил голос немного смущенно, — вы не могли бы, если вам не сложно, перестать звать меня Плотвой? Прошу прощения. Но я, э-э-э... конь.

Райнер повидал на своем веку немало всякой хрени, поэтому удивился только последнему замечанию.

— Я же тебя на конюшне осматривал, — недоверчиво сказал он.

— Я, видите ли, зачарованный.

— И как тебя зовут?

— Колосс.

Райнер расхохотался так громко, что Колосс недовольно фыркнул и натянул поводья.

— Только не говори мне, что соблазнил своими размерами какую-то придворную даму!

— Нет, — обиженно ответил Колосс. — Никого я не соблазнял. Я состоял... и состою на королевской службе.

— Шпионить за мной послали, значит?

— Да нет же. Помогать. 

— И что ты такого умеешь, Колосс, чего не умею я?

— Разговаривать с людьми вежливо и почтительно.

На это Райнеру возразить было нечего.

 

— И давно тебя зачаровали?

Райнер подкинул в костер сухих веток, и огонь весело затрещал, поднявшись выше.

— Не очень. Если не возражаете, я предпочел бы обойти стороной эту историю.

Райнер покосился на щипавшего траву Колосса и пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь. Хотя, согласись, случай выдающийся — говорящего коня превращают в говорящую лошадь. Звучит как-то...

— Лошадью я стал утром, потому что все знают, вы ездите только на кобылках, — обиженно заметил Колосс.

Райнер фыркнул.

— С жеребцами больше хлопот. Норов слишком буйный.

— Бывают и смирные, — тихо ответил Колосс и посмотрел на него с укором.

— Ну, значит, ты первый такой из всех, кто встретился на моем пути, — покладисто сказал Райнер. Ругаться не хотелось, тем более, собеседнику в дороге он был на удивление рад — особенно потому, что тот никогда не начинал разговор первым, с глупыми вопросами не лез, а рассказы о Каэр Морхен слушал с явным интересом.

Костер быстро догорел, и Райнер устроился на ночлег возле тлеющих углей. Ближе к утру он проснулся от того, что немного продрог — и что к его спине прижимается горячий бок.

— Тебе же стоя удобней спать, — пробормотал он, но Колосс только тихо фыркнул в ответ.

 

К обеду добрались до чародейской башни. По правде говоря, даже без указаний недоверчиво косившихся крестьян они бы точно ее не пропустили: издалека полированные камни стен сверкали на солнце так, что резало глаза. 

Райнер остановил Колосса у самых дверей, спешился и постучал, на всякий случай приготовившись воспользоваться своим мечом и красноречием коня.

Ни то, ни другое не пригодилось.

Дверь тихо скрипнула, и к ним шагнул высокий мужчина. Райнер стиснул зубы. Волосы у незнакомца были светлыми, а одной руки не было.

— Рад встрече, Райнер Бронированный, знаменитый ведьмак. И твоего спутника тоже рад видеть. Заходите. Думаю, вам хочется отдохнуть с дороги? — спросил он с улыбкой, которая могла обмануть кого угодно, кроме Райнера. Не улыбками такие люди разделывались с противниками. Люди ли?

— И я рад встрече, дракон, — ответил он, делая шаг назад.

Незнакомец улыбнулся чуть шире.

— Зови меня Эрвин. Что ты знаешь о золотых драконах, Райнер?

— Что они умеют превращаться в человека, — Райнер скептически покачал головой, но достаточно было пристальней посмотреть в лицо Эрвина, чтобы понять, что к чему. Глаза у него тоже были золотые. Мудрые. Не человеческие. 

Райнер ослабил перевязь меча и не удержался, спросил:

— Вы же нас, людей, терпеть не можете. Не противно? Превращаться в одного из нас?

На этот раз Эрвин улыбнулся куда искренней.

— Ведьмаки тоже терпеть не могут чудовищ, как я слышал, но вот ты стоишь передо мной и ведешь беседу как ни в чем не бывало. Твой спутник голоден, Райнер. Я думаю, он еще не успел привыкнуть к конскому аппетиту, верно? Заходите. Только, боюсь, в таком виде мой друг не будет рад видеть твоего, — он усмехнулся, повернувшись к коню. — Ты позволишь помочь? Прости, я читал твои мысли без злого умысла. Тебя же все равно должны были превратить обратно, когда ты вернулся бы? С живым ведьмаком или нет.

Колосс медленно подошел к ним и, не глядя на Эрвина, склонил голову перед Райнером.

— Прости, — тихо проговорил он. — Это правда. Если бы тебя убили, я должен был вернуться в замок и рассказать, где находится башня. Все знают, что ты работаешь один. Я вообще не должен был с тобой заговаривать, просто...

— Я слышал, как дверь скрипела! Мэтр же меня прибьет, если я не смажу петли! — раздалось за спиной.

Райнер, приглушив неожиданную тупую боль в грудине, повернулся и встретился глазами с пацаном. Тот оказался намного, намного старше, чем говорил король. И куда воинственней. 

— Никуда я не поеду! — заорал он, встретившись глазами с Райнером. — Так ему и передайте! Черта с два я вернусь!

— Эрен, подойди сюда. Как я понимаю, заговор был сделан на королевской крови и только она поможет его снять? — спросил Эрвин у Колосса. Тот мотнул головой и отвел взгляд.

Все произошло очень быстро. И совсем не так эффектно, как любят выставлять свои фокусы чародеи. Эрен укусил свою ладонь, злобно пялясь на Райнера, протянул ее коню, и тот слизнул выступившую кровь. А потом охнул и на мгновение стал маревом, из которого вышел самый обычный парень. Правда, смущенно улыбавшийся и на голову выше Райнера, что немало того раздосадовало.

— Так вы заходите?

Эрвин с Колоссом скрылись в башне, а Райнер покосился на застывшего на пороге Эрена.

— Я петли смазать должен! — отрезал тот и насупился. 

— Не советую спорить с ним, когда он выполняет указания мэтра, — покачал головой выглянувший из-за двери Эрвин, и на секунду Райнеру показалось, что на его лице промелькнула ехидная ухмылка.

Чародей нашелся на самом верху башни. И, судя по выражению лица, не был рад видеть никого. Никогда. В принципе.  
Сидевшая рядом с ним за столом темноволосая девушка с удивительно мрачным и красивым лицом медленно поднялась и заступила им дорогу.

— Эрен никуда не пойдет, — сказала она, и Райнер поверил ей куда быстрее, чем самому Эрену. — Он учится. У него талант к чародейству.

— Его семья ждет его, — тихо сказал Колосс, и девушка даже не повернулась к нему, продолжая сверлить тяжелым взглядом Райнера.

— Его семья здесь, — ответила она, и Райнер не мог не заметить едва заметного румянца, выступившего на ее щеках. И того, как поморщился за ее спиной чародей, но все-таки промолчал, так и не удостоив никого разговором.

Райнер вздохнул и посмотрел на свои сапоги.

— Я очень рад за вашу семейную идиллию. Но король обещал заплатить мне, только когда я привезу ему сына.

— Две сотни за твой левый глаз. Пять — за оба. За мозг — тысяча. Эрвин, скажи Эрену, чтобы приготовился мыть прозекторскую, — скучающим тоном сообщил чародей, и Райнер не нашел ничего лучше, чем развернуться и спуститься по лестнице, не забыв чертыхнуться под нос.

— Твой отец с меня шкуру спустит, если встретит, — сообщил он Эрену, который, видимо, закончил смазывать петли и теперь яростно отмывал крыльцо. Райнер никогда не был особо сведущ в методах обучения чародейству, но что-то злорадно подсказывало ему, что в отношении Эрена его мэтр выбрал отличную тактику. Надо будет запомнить, когда он вернется в Каэр Морхен, и опробовать на паре особенно буйных мальцов.

— Через год я сам с него шкуру спущу, — заявил Эрен, выпрямившись и уперев руки в бока. — И если окажешься поблизости, ведьмак, лучше бы тебе быть на моей стороне.

— Я не солдат. Я воин, — раздраженно сказал Райнер и снова выругался, только сейчас сообразив, что до ближайшей деревни придется идти пешком.

Он подобрал с земли вьюки, зашагал вперед и спустя несколько минут произнес, не останавливаясь:

— Мне с тобой не по пути.

— Верно, — произнес чуть запыхавшийся Колосс. — А еще верно, что в вежливом разговоре ты все так же не силен.

Райнер развернулся и посмотрел в раскрасневшееся от быстрого шага лицо.

— Денег у тебя тоже нет, — чересчур радостно для такого скорбного события сообщил Колосс. — Незамеченным ты в деревню среди бела дня не зайдешь. Извини, но внешность у тебя слишком... выдающаяся. 

Райнер удивленно поднял брови, потому что, произнеся это, Колосс слегка покраснел.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Я уговорю крестьян отдать лошадей. Ну, или украду их, если в деревне будут настроены чересчур воинственно.

Райнер только покачал головой и махнул рукой, зашагав дальше. Когда спустя час его нагнал Колосс верхом на гнедой кобыле, ведущий на поводу еще одну лошадь, Райнер первым делом поглядел, нет ли за ними погони.

— Я убедил их, что это для чародея из башни и что он охотно заплатит за каждую из них по сотне, — широко улыбнулся Колосс, протягивая ему поводья, и подмигнул: — Должны же мы получить компенсацию?

— Мы? — скептически повторил Райнер, садясь на лошадь. Слава богам, эта оказалась обычной покладистой кобылкой и стремления поддержать разговор не выказывала. 

— Ну, задание-то мы оба провалили, — в улыбке Колосса мелькнуло что-то, заставившее Райнера почувствовать себя на редкость неуютно и паршиво.

— Ладно, хрен с тобой. Понимаю, в замок возвращаться тебе не стоит. Поедешь со мной до ближайшего города, там найдешь себе занятие. Чем ты, кстати, занимаешься-то? — спросил он и фыркнул, пуская лошадь рысью. — И, прости уж за грубость, за какие заслуги тебя прозвали Колосс?

— Меня зовут Бертольд, граф Хувер. Берт, — проговорил тот в ответ и залился краской до самой шеи, так что чувство неловкости, овладевшее Райнером минуту назад, стало еще сильней. — Стыдно было называть настоящее имя и титул. Если бы мы вернулись в замок с Эреном и меня расколдовали бы, ты бы сразу понял...

— Ладно. Берт так Берт. Судя по прозвищу, при дворе тебя любили.

Берт криво улыбнулся.

— Это Анни придумала. 

— Девушка твоя? — с удивительным для себя самого недовольством спросил Райнер.

— Нет! Друг, — ответил Берт немного слишком поспешно. — Она всегда хотела сбежать из замка, говорила, что плевать ей на все эти манеры. Отлучалась часто тайком, у нее были приятели в городе, те еще головорезы, — тихо рассмеялся он. — А чтобы никто не искал, всем говорила, что проводит время со мной. Она и придумала называть меня Колоссом.

— Я так понимаю, в один прекрасный раз твоя прекрасная дама просто не вернулась? И ты получил за нее.

Берт кивнул. Несколько минут они ехали молча, и Райнер, тяжело вздохнув, не выдержал:

— Вот что. Предлагаю найти ее и объяснить, что с друзьями так поступать нехорошо. Ты меч в руках держать умеешь?

Берт побледнел и замотал головой.

— Не умеешь — я тебя научу...

— Нет! Я умею! Я Анни никакого вреда причинять не хочу! И не стану!

Райнер ухмыльнулся.

— Я хотел предложить тебе присоединиться к ее банде, но твоя кровожадность мне по вкусу. Так и быть, дашь ей пару подзатыльников. Думаю, она заслужила.

Берт прикрыл лицо ладонью и рассмеялся.

— Хорошо, — он опустил руку и кивнул. — Научи. Я думаю, Анни сейчас далеко отсюда, так что искать ее я буду долго, заодно и попрактикуюсь. 

— Мы.

— Что, прости?

— Искать ее мы будем долго. Хотя, думаю, ты преувеличиваешь. Значит, придется пройти ускоренные тренировки. — Берт смотрел на него, разинув рот, и Райнер пояснил: — Считай, что мне нравится учить. И что мне нравишься ты, — добавил он после короткой паузы.

— Ты тоже мне нравишься, — ответил Берт, улыбнувшись так, что захватывало дух, и Райнер впервые в жизни поблагодарил несработавший эликсир.


End file.
